injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Superman
Superman is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Power User. The Man of Steel's two main headquarters, Metropolis and the Fortress of Solitude, are also featured as Stages in the game. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) The last son of Krypton was sent to Earth to escape his birthworld's destruction. Adopted by a kindly farming couple in Kansas, he went on to become Earth's most powerful and respected superhero. Regime (Gods Among Us) A deeply troubled dictator, Superman was drugged into killing his wife Lois, their unborn son, and all of Metropolis by the Joker. He now rules as High Councilor of Earth, killing all who oppose him. Injustice 2 After the fall of the Regime, Superman now remains a permanent resident of a prison built to contain and suppress the man of steel. Still grieving the loss of Lois and their unborn son, Superman maintains that peace can only be achieved through subjugation -- But as a new threat looms, can old enemies forge new alliances? Powers and Abilities Superman has been stated by several different characters, chiefly Black Canary, John Constantine, and Plastic Man, to be the most powerful being on the planet Earth, and has fought against entire legions of Green Lanterns and even gods and held his own with little effort. Kal-El's Kryptonian cells can absorb and store vast amounts of solar energy from the Sol System's yellow sun, super charging him and giving him power far beyond any Earth-born metahuman, and even other alien beings of similar albeit innate power. Superman possesses superhuman strength of the highest degree, stamina, superhuman speed, limited healing factor and invulnerability to almost everything save from the radioactive element Kryptonite. Superman's vast strength and durability allows him to go toe-to-toe with gods, among them Darkseid, and hold his own. Superman's most famous power is flight, coupled with his superhuman speed allows him to travel vast distances in the span of seconds, and a vast array of superhuman senses including X-Ray vision, allowing him to see through almost anything (except lead), microscopic vision allowing him to scan something down to the smallest detail, and superhearing so sensitive he can hear almost everything on the planet and even hear voices in the vacuum of space. Superman also possesses heat vision, the ability to shoot beams of superheated energy from his eyes to various temperatures, even to the point of ionizing the air around the beams, and super and cold breath, allowing him to create gusts of frigid wind that can freeze someone solid in a layer of ice. Though the most powerful being on Earth, Superman is far from invincible. He is vulnerable to magic, which allows demonic beings such as Etrigan and Trigon to fight him on equal footing, and has been overpowered by the Guardian of the Universe Ganthet who channeled the full power of the green light of willpower against him. Special Moves *'Super Breath:' Superman exhales a strong gust of wind to blow his opponent over. The Meter Burn version turns the Super Breath into Arctic Breath and freezes them solid in place. *'Heat Vision: '''Superman fires a sweeping twin set of beams of intense heat from his eyes at his opponent. The Meter Burn version shoots an additional powerful blast after the first one connects. Can be done in the air. *'Rising Grab:' Superman jumps into the air, grabbing his opponent and slams them back down on the ground. The Meter Burn version has Superman go higher and throw his opponent down harder. *'Flying Punch:' Superman lunges forward and punches his opponent to the ground. The Meter Burn version adds two additional punches. *'Flying Ground Smash:' Superman flies into the sky and lunges down on his opponent from above. The Meter Burn version has Superman lift his opponent in the air and slam them back into the ground. *'Heat Zap: Superman fires a quick burst of heat vision at his opponent. *'''Low Scoop: Superman scoops his opponent up by flipping them off their feet with a quick sweep. **'Lockdown Launch: '''Superman flips his opponent in the air and knocks them backwards with a mid-air sucker punch. This replaces the Low Scoop in ''Injustice 2. Other Moves *'Grab:' Superman grabs his opponent, lifts them into the air, spins and throws them back down the ground. *'Grab:' Superman shoves his opponent to the ground and zaps them with heat vision, then shoots into the sky and comes down hard, pounding the opponent into the ground. (Injustice 2) Character Trait Fury of Krypton: Superman draws in more solar power from the sun, gaining a red aura around his body, which will cause all of Superman's attacks to ignore armor and inflict increased damage for a short period of time. Super Move *'Kryptonian Crush: '''Superman flies toward his opponent, grabs them, and catapults them into orbit with an uppercut. He then flies up to them and hits them with a hammerfist, sending them crashing back down to earth. ''(Injustice) *'Final Flight: '''Superman flies forward to grab his opponent by the throat and launches them into the stratosphere with a powerhouse punch. Streaking after them, he sends them flying with two more punches, then flies ahead and catches them. He then dives down, slamming his opponent into the ground. ''(Injustice 2) Move List Basic Attacks: *Hook Punch - [ L ] *Overhead Smash [ M ] *Fist of Justice - [ H ] *Quick Heat - [ ← + L ] *Kryptonian Strike - [ ← + M ] *Charge Punch - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Cross Swipe - [ → + M ] *Charge Overhead - [ → + H ] /'' ( Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Flying Low - [ → ↓ , H ] *Quick Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Uppercut - [ ↓ + M ] *Low Poke - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Steel Fist - [ L ] *Double Fist - [ M ] *Hammer Punch - [ H ] Throws: ''' *Forward / Reverse Throw: [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *It's A Bird - [ L , L ] *Great Purge - [ L , L , L ] *Kryptonian Bash - [ L , L , M ] *Speeding Bullet - [ M , M ] *The Last Son - [ M , M , H ] *Unstoppable - [ ← + M , H ] *Solitude Strikes - [ → + M , H ] *Steel Rush - [ → + M , ↓ + L ] *Man of Steel - [ → + M , ↓ + L , H ] Special Moves: *Super Breath - [ ↓ , ← '', M ] *Heat Vision - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] ( Ground and Air ) *Rising Grab - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Flying Punch - [ ''← , '→ , '''H ] *Flying Ground Smash ( Air ) - [ ↓ + H ] *Heat Zap - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Low Scoop - [ ↓ , → , L ] Endings Injustice ''Though pleased with the outcome, Superman's battle with his duplicate left him troubled. If one Superman could go so far astray, why not another? Preventative measures were in order. After much discussion with his fellow Justice Leaguers, Superman ingested a remote-release Kryptonite capsule. At any sign of instability, the Kryptonite would permeate his body, killing him. The question of who could trigger the device was solved democratically. Each week a different Leaguer would take possession of its remote control. Only Batman was denied a shift. Injustice 2 I vowed to protect the Earth. But to guarantee its safety, I need to expand my vision. Brainiac's ship is the ultimate weapon, but in my hands it can be so much more. Millions of civilization await rebirth in Brainiac's Collection. I'll find the bravest and strongest warriors among them and I'll start a new Regime--no, a new Legion. The Legion of Superheroes. With it I'll bring peace not just to Earth, but to the entire universe--and the universes that lie beyond. Costumes Injustice ;Default Superman wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest. He has red boots, a yellow belt with a pentagonal buckle, and a red cape connected to his shield and with an "S" curl in his hair. ;Regime Superman wears a dark blue uniform that has pointed shoulder pads and no belt. His "S" shield is larger, has a long, pointed bottom and is closer to the red accents around his waist and lower torso. His boots are red knee-high and he wears his hair slicked back. Trivia *George Newbern previously voiced Superman in Justice League, The Batman'',' 'Superman vs. the Elite','' and other works. **In addition to voicing Superman, George Newbern is also known as the voice of Sephiroth, the main villain of Square Enix's Final Fantasy VII, another notable fallen hero of alien origin who turned evil after a tragic event. *Superman's role as a totalitarian dictator who controls the world through fear has been explored in stories such as ''Superman: Red Son ''and the ''Justice League ''Episode, "A Better World". **The latter was partly inspired by the popular comic book series known as The Authority, which stars a team of superheroes that act not unlike the Regime. *Superman is the only character whose intro changes with his costume. **He is also one of the two characters whose outro changes with his costume, the only other being Green Lantern. *In an interview about developing the Red Son Pack for DLC, Adam Urbano revealed Superman was his favorite character in the game. *Superman's cards are tied with Zod's card for the third most expensive in the mobile version of the game, both being worth 220,000 credits each. *His Regime Outro is a reference to General Dru-Zod , as he tells his opponent to "Kneel before me," in a similar way to Zod . This is further referred to at the end of the Classic Battle mode, where Superman is sucked into the Phantom Zone upon his defeat. *His portrait, unlocked by finishing his Classic Battle mode, comes from Shazam's ending instead of his own. *If you use his trait, his super move is the second strongest in the game, doing 40% damage. *When Superman's '''''Red Son skin was first revealed, he had the intro from his default skin. It later changed to the intro he uses in his Godfall, New 52, Man of Steel, Cyborg Superman'' & ''Blackest Night skins. *Superman and Doomsday are the only two characters to only be fought once in Story Mode, and both were fought by Superman. *Although he did wear a Black Lantern ring during Blackest Night storyline, the description of his Blackest Night costume, as well as the costume itself, depict the Pre-Infinite Earth-2 Superman. *According to some concept art, the idea of Superman wearing his iconic red "underwear" on the outside of his costume was being considered but not applied to his final design. *In Injustice Comic Chapter 30, Superman is wearing his classic costume and iconic red underwear before replacing his costume to the default seen in the game. *On the Conan O'Brien Show, Conan played as a character called "The Flaming C" that was really Superman with a modded skin. *Regime Superman in Story Mode and Classic Battle's character power lasts longer than usual and has no cool down. *Like Green Lantern's Yellow Lantern costume, using the Cyborg Superman skin changes Superman's name on the health bar, but unlike Yellow Lantern, the announcer says Cyborg Superman's name entirely should he win the match. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Power Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Kryptonians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters